Life's miseries lead to Love
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: This is a sequel to Life's miseries lead to happiness. I hope you enjoy. BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Draco is nervous, Ron is happy, and now they are getting married. Oh how the ice has melted.  M FOR A REASON. more of a description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: OK BUSINESS FIRST I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR HARRY POTTER. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM M RATED GUYXGUY LEMONY GOODNESS. Hi loves. So i haven't written in a while because of school and other things, but today i am writing a sequal to this lovely story. life's miseries lead to happiness by Twilightfans. It's a good story you should read it. Anyway, please don't kill me. This is my first time doing a sequel for anybody. Enjoy and Review cause reviews make me smile :D**

* * *

><p>POV DRACO: Continuation point: I got out of the hospital a few hours later and talked to the Headmaster about the fight with the Gryffindors and I got let off on a warning. I went to my parents' cell and talked to them for about ten minutes before my mother started trying to kill me, again. So the guard told me to leave before I got hurt. Ron and I also got married a year later. We had our ups and downs but other than that we were peaceful and respectful to each other, and we weren't bothered by any other Gryffindors.<p>

* * *

><p>It was weird, being with someone who loved you. For once i felt safe and comfortable. No longer did i fear being beaten by the ones who were close to me. Ron loved me unconditionally, his family excepted me, and his friends looked out for me. Everything was looking good for me. So why was i still nervous. Oh right, it's the day of our wedding and i'm going to loss my virginity.<p>

I sitting in Ginny's room, Mrs. Weasely was fixing my hair as i looked into the mirror.

"No dear, you'll be good to my Ronald. Right?" Mrs. Weasely tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes ma'ma," I stiffed.

I never though anyone would ask me to be good to Ronald. Most of the time i was worried he wouldn't be good to me. He did save me, so i shouldn't worry so much.

"Good, now look at yourself. White really does make you look like a porcelain doll. And enough with the formalities call me mom," she smiled at me.

I had been the prince of coldness and now I was a porcelain doll. How tragically true. My skin was pale from nerves, but my cheeks were colored pink from embarrassment. The practically white color of my hair proved to make me look even more like a doll.

"Thank you, m-mom," I stuttered as Ginny came in.

"You have five minutes to get your nerves out and then Harry and I are going to drag you down the isle," she said, fixing the hem of her yellow dress.

"Why are you two doing that again?" I tried to calm my nerves.

"Since we are your friends and you have no parents to do it, we figure we were the next best thing. Besides, it's a lot harder for you to run if Harry's there," she smiled at me.

i gave a weak laugh. She was right, i had no (sane) parents and Harry was definitely stronger than me. I can do this, i can do this, i can do this. I was beginning to feel a bit better when Harry come into the room.

"Malfoy! Are you ready mate?" Harry smiled at me.

"As ready as i'll ever be, Potter," I sneered and stood in between the pair.

Soft music played as i was walked down the isle. My heart lurched when i saw Ron, he was so handsome in his black dress robes. I could definitely do this, i loved him after all.

"You look beautiful," he mouthed.

"You look handsome," I mouthed back.

"We've gathered here today," the minister wizard went through the ceremony, but i was focused on Ron's blue eyes.

So full of love and peering right into my grey ones. All that love was for me.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take, Ron Weasely, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," and i really, true did.

"And do you, Ron Weasely, take, Draco Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded Wi-um, Husband," the minister smiled.

"I do," he said and my heart fluttered.

"You my now kiss the, ah, the bri... Just kiss," the minister was terribly flustered.

We kissed with as much passion as we dared to muster in front of the crowd. His soft lips on mine were so amazing, so sweet that i almost didn't hear the whistles and claps coming from our guests. This was my first taste of bliss

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," Hermione hugged me, "We're so happy for you two."<p>

"Yes, happy," Viktor Krum smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you so much," Ron smiled, "Please have fun tonight."

"You know, i really hope this doesn't take to long," he whispered in my ear, "I'd like to... unwrap... my wedding gift."

I blushed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"W-whatever you want dear," I walked towards my god father.

"Severus, i need to talk to you," I looked at him with pleading eyes

"What is it Draco?" he gave a small, rare smile.

"You've had sex with a man, right," he spit out his drink.

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?" he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Will it hurt the first time," i blushed even harder.

"A little, but it will be very pleasurable. You trust Mr. Weasely right?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course," i nodded.

"Then just relax."

i smiled, then went to find Ron.

"Are you ready?" I looked up at him.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Alright mates, it seems it's time for us to go. So don't go bloody messing up the place. Bye," he apperated us to a hotel room.

"Are you as happy as i am," He smiled.

"I bloody well thing so," I smiled back and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and flicked his tongue over my lips, gently asking for entrance. I allowed him into my mouth, his tongue search every inch of my mouth as i did the same to him. Slowly, he pushed me onto the king sized bed. Straddling my hips, he placed his hands on either side of my head as we continued out passionate kissing.

He pulled back in a need for air, "Did you enjoy that."

"Huh, yes," my cheeks flushed.

"Are you ready for more?" he smiled.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

I hadn't noticed, but our kiss had caused a twitching in my pants. As Ron slid his hand to my crotch I realized i had become hard. He palmed my crotch and moved his hand in small circles.

"Somebodies excited," He smiled then unzipped my pants.

He pulled my growing erection out of my boxers and gave it a light squeeze. I tried my hardest not the moan at the contact. Releasing my cock, he pulled off my pants, boxers, and shoes. Next, he slowly unbuttoned my shirt, kissing the skin he exposed. Throwing the shirt to the side, he took one pink nipple into his mouth and began to suck. I gave out a low moan and clawed at his clothes.

"T-take them off," I huffed.

"Fine," He got off the bed and began to strip slowly.

Once he was completely naked he returned to his place on top of me. Again his mouth was on my nipple, but this time he ground his hips into mine. I moaned and bucked into his movements. He began to move down my body, licking every inch he could. Suddenly, I felt a warm breathe over my cock. Looking up, i saw Ron smile mischievously at me. I threw my head back as he gave a small lick on the head of my cock. His mouth encased the head of my cock. After swirling his tongue around the head, he started bobbing up and down, taking more of me into his mouth.

Ron had pulled out a bottle of lube while he was sucking my cock. Spilling half the bottle onto his fingers, Ron put one finger at my entrance. I felt the finger circle my hole and jumped slightly. Slowly, the single digit slid into my entrance. It began moving in and out of me. When a second finger was add, Ron twirled his tongue around the head of my cock. He gently scissored my entrance, taking his mouth off my cock to place small kisses on my thigh.

"Draco, love," He purred.

"Y-yes, huh," I was moaning constantly.

"Do you trust me," he ask.

"Uh, hahu, of c-course," His fingers never stopped moving.

"Good," He hit a magical spot inside me and i screamed, "You are going to be in control."

"R-ron, I'm s-s-scared," i whimpered.

"Don't be love. I won't hurt you, i will never hurt you," he said.

"P-romise," I moaned.

"Of course," he smiled.

I believed every word he said as a thrusted myself onto his fingers, hitting that special spot over and over again. Ron pulled his fingers out, then laid on his back. I was a panting mess when he pulled me on top of him.

"Do you feel me?" he said as he put his cock at my entrance, "I want you to be in complete control. Go at your own pace, love."

I looked down at him with heavily lidded eyes. Slowly, i rocked my hips and took the tip of his cock in. I gave a pain cry, but continued to slowly take more of him in. Ron rubbed my thigh soothingly and told me it would be ok. When he was finally all the was inside me i didn't dare to move. The pain was almost unbelievable, but the itch was worse. I needed to move desperately.

Giving Ron a quick kiss, i began slowly rocking up and down on his cock. It was the best feeling in the world. Ron put his hands on my hips and started to thrust into me, hitting my prostate repeatedly. I moaned, screamed, and whimpered as he thrusted into me.

"p-plAH. Please, make me cum," I begged him.

"Oh, o-k, love," He panted.

He was just as close as i was, but he still managed to wrap his hand around my cock and pump me in rhythm with his thrusts. I was so good, nothing could ever compare to the passion we were sharing.

"Say my name," He called.

"Ron! R-r-ron, Oh my god Ron." I said as i came over his chest.

Soon after he came inside of me as he screamed my name. I fell onto his chest, breathing hard and covered in sweat. He gently pulled out of me and rolled me onto my side. Slipping the covers over us, he cuddled my into his chest.

"I love you Draco," he whispered.

"I love you too," i whispered back as we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ron," I wined.<p>

"Yes," he smiled.

"I'm hungry," he pouted, "Get me something to eat."

"Why should i?" He smirked.

"Because you're the reason i hurt so my, you bloody wanker," I threw a pillow at him.

"Fine, Fine," he went to get me breakfast.

I was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: YES! FINISHED AT LAST. Thanks for reading guys i hope you enjoyed. Reviews are of so very lovely. Twilightfans i hoped you like were i went with the sequel. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. <strong>

**Draco: Bugger.**

**Ron: Ice Queen.**

**Me: Girls, girls, you're both pretty now kiss and make up.**


	2. PILLOWS

**Author's note: Wonderful Twilightfans gave purposed a splendid idea. This thing is a bit of crack. I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! I just like to make them do naughty things. WARNING WARNING BOYXBOY HOT STEAMY A BIT OF CURSING AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE GTFO. enjoy and please review. POV Draco. .**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a terrible soreness in my arse. Ron had definitely rocked my world, not that i'd ever say that too his face. Just because he was the "wife" in this relationship didn't mean he had to act like it.<p>

"Ron!" I barked, "Make me breakfast!"

"Why should I," Ron groaned.

"Because you are the reason i'm in pain," I threw a pillow at his now standing husband.

"Bloody hell! Don't get your nickers in a knot, in fact put some nickers on!" he yammered as he went to order room service.

Suddenly, I remembered i was stark naked and threw on a pair of pajama bottom. Ugh, walking was going to be uncomfortable for awhile. I pranced into the living room like area of our suite and sunk into a plush sofa. What should we do today? I wasn't in the mood for taking a tour of France (were the hotel was) and watching movies in French would be boring. Also, Ron would fall asleep if he couldn't understand the movie.

I was so wrapped up in my inner dialogue that i didn't notice Ron come into the room. It was when he wrapped his arms around my waist that i gave a small squeak. Ron laughed at the undignified noise, so of course i smacked him.

"It's not funny and where is my food," I furiously blushed.

"It'll be here in a minute," He kissed my temple, "You in the mood for eggs?"

"Yeah and some toast and jam," I pouted.

"Good cause that's what i ordered," He smiled.

*knock knock ROOM SERVICE!*

"Go get that," I demand.

"Bloody hell," Ron opened the door and set the food on the table in front of me.

Plopping back down, Ron picked up a fork full of eggs, "Open wide."

I pressed my lips together in protest until my stomach growled. Reluctantly, i let my newly wed husband feed me the eggs. Obviously, i am not one to be out done. I picked up a slice of toast with jam on it and placed it in front of his mouth. He chomped into the offered bread happily.

"Delicious," He explained.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Finish eating already. I want to do something... fun," Ron smirked.

"Bloody fucking jerk," I began to eat hastily.

"Satisfied," He ask as i took my last bite of eggs.

"In a way," I smirked.

"So what do you want to do today? Tour? Museum? Movie? Concert?" He played with a strand of my hair.

"Well we have two whole weeks here, no need to bloody rush. Why don't we just stay in today," I gave a weak smile.

"Sounds like fun...hot...fun," he looked at me with hungry eyes.

"Yeah right," I smashed a pillow into his head and made a run for it.

A couch cushion hit me in the back and i toppled over. Throwing the cushion back at Ron, I made my way to the bedroom for more pillows. Taking one in each hand, i managed to block a small pillow. Laughing, i threw the pillow in my left and and ran towards Ron. Knocking him to the ground, i began hitting him with the pillow. Ron took the pillow i had thrown at him and hit me in the side of the head. I was splayed out on the floor when he picked me up and dropped me on the bed, only to pelt me with pillows. I pulled him onto the began and hit him repeatedly with the nearest pillow. He definitely wasn't having that. Taking my wrists in one hand, he pinned me to the bed. I looked up into his bright blue orbs and chapped looking lips. Slowly, i leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"You shouldn't have done that," He leaned down and gave me a slow, passionate kiss, "Now you have to deal with this."

He ground his erection into my crotch. I bucked up at the stimulation, our activates had excited me. Using his free hand, Ron tugged off my bottoms and smiled at my freed member.

"Don't move your hands," Ron commanded.

I couldn't disobey and shuddered at the lusty voice. Trailing kisses down my sensitive stomach, he lazily moved his way to my cock. He ghosted his breathe over the tip before devouring it. Using every bit of endurance in me, i kept my hands in place as a magical tongue swirled around me. Suddenly, he fingers were next to my cock inside his mouth. After a few bobs of his head, and a few moans from me, he removed his finger. I felt the intrusion of the first digit while Ron twirled his tongue over the slit of my cock. I bucked up in pleasure as he added a second and third finger. Don't come, don't come, don't come. It was so hard not.

"R-ron," i wined,"Fuck me."

"About bloody time," Ron removed his fingers.

He pulled my leg onto his shoulder and positioned his weeping member in front of my loosened entrance. In a continuous, but slow manner his cock slid into me. Once he was rooted in, he aloud me to adjust to the size of him. He felt so right inside of me.

"M-move," i groaned.

Not needing any further invitations, Ron rammed his cock into my hole. The thrusts were rough and needy, but after a while a rhythm was establish. Just when i thought it couldn't get any better, Ron hit my prostate and wrapped his hand around my cock.

"R-r-ron!" I yelled, "Faster!"

He moved faster, ramming into my prostate. This bliss was blinding.

"C-c-cumming," I yelled as the pure ecstasy over took me.

Moments later Ron came inside me.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I leaned up and gave him a deep, slow kiss.

* * *

><p>"Dinner and a movie!" I demanded.<p>

"Fine," He pouted.

"Bout time," I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** note: So it's 1:30 in the morning. Yep, probably gonna have mistakes. KWAY i love these two. Which is wierd because i just got into them. Sigh (Still love SNARRY though). Review oh lovely lovely readers.**

**Draco: I want crepes.**

**Ron: You've become lively. What did you do to him!**

**Me: Nothing you can't handle. **


End file.
